S&M
by lovingemison505
Summary: Basically just a collection of smutty Emily and Alison (emison) oneshots. Some will be very kinky, others not so much, but all chapters will contain heavy smut. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

_Description says it all, review with ideas for upcoming chapters. Not for kids._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Em, once you do this, there's no going back," Alison warns, her hands dangerously close to Emily's ass. She's holding the brunette's hips lightly, allowing her to pull away if she wants to.

The older brunette swallows hard; staring into her lover's ice blue eyes. "I-I want this," she stutters, trying not to be nervous because she's sure that's a huge turn off for Ali. "I want you," she says, a little more confidently.

"Safe word?" Alison prompts, slipping her hands from Emily's hips to her own hands, interlocking their fingers. Their intense gazes never break.

"Paris," Emily says softly, smiling at the girl in front of her.

A grin spreads over Ali's face and she nods, approving of the word. "Do you trust me?" Alison asks huskily, backing Emily up until she's pressed against the dresser.

"Yes," Emily breaths, feeling tingling sensations spreading throughout her entire body. "I trust you. Do it," Emily orders, her heart racing in anticipation of what's to come. Hopefully, it'll be her.

Alison rests her hands on either side of Emily's body, holding her in place. "Close your eyes," she orders, practically growling into the brunette's ear. With a long, shaky breath, Emily obeys, shutting her eyes and surrendering herself to her lover.

Emily can hear shuffling beside her, and she hears Ali pull something out of the dresser drawers. Still, she keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to disobey Ali this soon into their little game.

"Turn around." Ali's voice is harsh and dominant and leaves no room for excuses.

Emily slowly spins around, her eyes still shut tight. She gasps slightly when she feels her hands being yanked behind her back, and cold metal is soon clasped over them.

"Ali!" she squeals, already breathless. Giving up, she lets her eyes flutter open, glancing over her shoulder at her lover. Alison is smirking at her, obviously enjoying the view of the half-naked girl before her.

"You're mine now," Alison growls, her possessive side showing through. Her hands slide to Emily's hips and she brings their bodies flush together, whispering her dirty words in Emily's ear.

"I'm you- ah!" Emily gasps, because as soon as she spoke, Alison had slammed her down against the top of the dresser, successfully bending her over with her top half pressed tightly against the wood.

"You won't speak unless I allow you to," Alison instructed, bending over to further pin Emily down. It's so intoxicating that Emily can't help but quietly moan. Feeling Ali's body on hers, pinning her down, it's all too much. Emily wants to rub her clit herself; to try and relieve some pressure, but she remembers that her hands are cuffed behind her back.

"Yes, I won't," Emily whimpers, closing her eyes and losing herself in the touch. However, her response elicits an angry growl from the dominant blonde, and she brings her hand back, smacking Emily's underwear-clad ass roughly.

"Ali! Wha-" As soon as the words leave her lips, Alison delivers another stinging slap. Emily finally gets the hint and closes her mouth, physically trembling in pleasure.

"Good girl," Alison finally purrs, and Emily blushes, for some reason being praised like that makes her incredibly proud.

She feels Ali's slim fingers reach up and hook around the sides of her underwear, ripping the flimsy material off her body. Emily can't help but find it hot that the blonde is this rough, and she can't imagine what it will be like when Ali finally touches her.

"Are you wet for me?" Alison asks huskily, not expecting an answer. She finds out for herself soon enough just by running a finger through Emily's folds. Pleased to find out that her lover is soaked.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Alison growls, pulling away for a second to grab something from her private drawer. "Emily, this might hurt a little," she warned.

Emily wants to look and see what's going to happen, she wants to ask questions, but obediently, she stays quiet. The anticipation is killing her, and she doesn't care what Ali does to her as long as it gets her off.

Suddenly, she feels Ali's hands grip her hips, pulling her away from the dresser a little bit. Emily's head and breasts are still pressed against the surface, though.

"You're allowed to talk now, but only because I want to hear you scream," Alison growls, before adjusting the head of her strap-on and thrusting entirely into Emily on the first go.

"Ah! Alison!" Emily nearly sobs, tears filling in her eyes. They'd talked about getting a dildo of some sort, but she hadn't thought Ali was serious. And, even though they had sex often, she was still incredibly tight and this was proving to be painful. (After all, as a true lesbian, she'd never had anything deeper than a few fingers.) Therefore, Emily couldn't stop the pained whimper, and she instinctively flexed against the handcuffs, almost wanting to stop. But she gritted her teeth together and tried to clear her mind, wanting to do this for Ali.

A small side of Ali wanted to stop, apologize, and pull out, but Emily knew the safe word and she hadn't said it. Therefore, Alison decided to completely let go for the night, turning into the Alison Dilaurentis she always wanted to be. Emily had finally agreed to let her be more dominant during sex and Ali wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"You like that baby? Take it," Alison orders, not slowing or stopping at all. It's pretty hard to thrust, but Ali pushes through it, even though she knows it must be hurting Emily right now. She almost wavers when she hears her girl sob a little, but from the glistening arousal coating the dildo, she's sure Emily's turned on by the pain too.

Emily squeezes her eyes shut, trying to focus on the pleasure, not the pain. The strap-on hurts like a bitch, but at the same time, the whole situation is so exciting she can't bring herself to stop it. She'll take it, and she'll take it like a champ. Plus, it's with Alison, and Alison does a damn good job of making her come.

"God," Emily whines, flexing her wrists against the handcuffs as Alison delivers one particularly hard thrust. She can literally feel her walls stretching, and it's so foreign and unfamiliar yet also mind blowing at the same time. The slight pain is starting to ease up, and it's starting to feel good.

"You have no idea how fucking hot this is," Alison growls, looking down on the sight in front of her. Emily's lean body is bent over the dresser, hands behind her back and her head mashed against the dresser. Having Emily- her sweet, innocent Emily- in that position, so submissive and wanting, is one of Ali's favorite fantasies, and now it's coming true. "So sexy," Alison groans, hammering into her girlfriend hard now. She rests her hands on the dresser, leaning over Emily as she drives into her.

"Oh! Ahhh, right there Ali, fuck!" Emily whines, squirming around under her girlfriend's tight grip. "Don't stop," she gasps, the pain having turned into pleasure.

"I won't if you give me what I want," Ali hisses, threading her hands through Emily's long hair and tugging on it, looking down at her girlfriend as she continues to pound into Emily. "Tell me how it feels."

"So-so good," Emily moans, shutting her eyes and sighing heavily as Ali pumps deeper inside of her. "I-it's... _oh, fuck,_ it's so good," she mewls, her walls clenching around the dildo as a warning sign.

"Always so innocent," Ali chuckles darkly, leaning back and slapping Emily's ass with a grin. "I want to hear something dirty coming from that pretty little mouth," she orders.

Emily tenses up automatically. Ali was always the one dirty talking, and she had no clue how to replicate that. The words seemed like they would just feel awkward leaving her tongue.

"Come on Emily, be a good girl," Alison encourages, delivering another rough thrust to Emily's entrance.

And suddenly, as she feels Ali buried deep inside her, it's like the words flow from someone else's mouth. "I'm so wet for you, Ali," she whimpers, and Ali's pretty sure it's the sexiest thing she's ever heard. But Emily isn't finished yet.

"Fuck me hard, I can take it," Emily moans, grinding back against the strap-on. "It feels so fucking good having you inside me. Owning me. I'm yours, baby. Make me your bitch," Emily growls, unable to stop the words from leaving her tongue.

"Yeah, you love my cock don't you," Alison smirks, the words going to her head. She's surprised she didn't come on the spot, hearing those dirty things leaving her sweet Emily's mouth. "Tell me how much you love this cock baby."

"I love your cock," Emily whines, tossing her head back in pure ecstasy as her girlfriend pumps in and out of her. Alison slaps her ass sharply again, clearly not pleased with the half-ass begging, but then again how can Emily even form sentences when she's getting fucked like this?

"F-fuck, oh god, mm Ali," her moans echo throughout the room as Em's eyes nearly roll back into her head. "M-my clit," she manages to say through breaths.

"You want me to touch your clit? You want me to play with your pretty little pussy?" Alison goads, slowing her thrusts so she can make sure they're extremely deep. "Beg me."

And it's then that Emily realizes this is what Alison wants. She wants Emily to be a begging, shivering mess underneath her, willing to say or do any filthy thing for Alison.

Surprisingly, Emily doesn't mind at all. In fact, it kind of turns her on.

"Please rub my clit," Emily begs shamelessly, thrusting her hips against Ali. "I need to come. Ohhhh fuck, I'm your fucking whore. Mm, god, please baby, touch my clit, it's throbbing," Emily describes, unable to even think at the moment.

"What will you do for me if I make you come?" Alison asks harshly, knowing that the second she presses down on Emily's swollen nub the submissive girl will fall apart beneath her touch.

"Anything. You can have anything you want," Emily begs, her mind in oblivion to anything except her orgasm. "You can fuck my ass," she offers breathlessly, and Alison grits her teeth because that offer is so inviting.

"What else?" She asks in a husky voice, speeding up her thrusts and aiming for Emily's g-spot.

"W-when you make me come," Emily gasps, trying to find time to breathe through her loud moans. "I'll- _fuuuuck, Ali!_ \- I'll s-suck your cock," she moans, knowing Ali would find the sight of her on her knees too hot to resist.

"You'd like that, you little slut," Alison smirks, finally getting what she's always craved; dirty, filthy sex with her hot as fuck girlfriend. "You like girls but you like cock too. You like me having a cock," she presses, because strangely enough this is one of Ali's weird fantasies; having a fake dick to bang her girl.

"I love it when you fuck me with your cock," Emily moans obediently, writhing around against the dresser. Her arms are pulled so tightly behind her back, and Emily is frantically bucking her hips because she knows she's going to come soon. "Please, baby, my clit!"

"Fucking beg me," Alison orders, yanking Emily's hair back and giving her a gentle slap to the face. It surprises Emily, but it doesn't hurt her; instead, it only turns her on even more.

"Please touch my clit, I need you. Only you. I'm your dirty slut," Emily groans submissively, canting her hips back and grinding into Ali's dildo. "You can tie me up. You can tease me, you can whip me, you can take me any way you want me. Just make me come!" She whines, almost in tears because of her intense need.

Alison lets out a low, inhumane growl, speeding up her pumps desperately because she's so fucking horny right now. Emily Fields, the most beautiful girl alive, the love of her life, and the best thing that ever happened to her was saying the dirtiest things and promising sexual favors _just because she wanted Ali so bad._

"You're so fucking hot," Alison hisses, snaking one hand around Emily's body and yanking her back from the desk just a little, just enough to slip her hand down to grab Emily's pussy. "You like my hands on you? Answer me," she demands as she cups Emily's pussy lips, gently putting pressure on her clit.

"Fuck yes! Oh god, please, I need to come," Emily whines, sexual frustration evident in her voice. "Take me Ali, please!"

Alison finally relents and focuses her middle finger on Emily's poor clit, gasping when she feels how wet and swollen her girl is. The sensitive little nub is literally twitching under her touch, and Alison realizes how much fun this is going to be.

"OH GOD! Oh God!" Emily whines loudly, screaming Alison's name as she feels her lover began to flick her clit as she pumps in and out of her. Emily was just so sensitive and everything is on overdrive in her body. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come!"

"Come for me," Alison demands with a growl, rubbing Emily's clit as fast as possible while she maintains a steady rhythm of fucking Emily. She listens proudly as Emily releases a bloodcurling scream and then slowly whimpers her name over and over again, her body literally squirming and contracting under the blonde.

Emily can't even breathe anymore. She can barely move because Ali tied her up, and all she can do is scream and pant her girl's name. Ali is relentless, driving her through her orgasm until the pleasure becomes simply too much to bear.

"Okay, okay, stop," Emily pants, because her orgasm has ran it's course and her clit is now way too sensitive to touch.

"No," Alison says with an evil smirk as she picks up her pace, focusing all her attention on Emily's clit as she pinches the oversensitive nub, sending Emily into hyperdrive beneath her.

"Alison!" Emily screams, wiggling wildly under the blonde dominatrix as she feels unbearable pleasure shock her body. It's all too intense, she simply can't take it. She can't take another moment of the painful pleasure. "Stop, stop, I can't take it," she whines, trying desperately to escape the sensations, but the handcuffs prevent her from getting too far.

Alison grins cruelly, returning to rubbing the brunette's clit with her finger. She keeps a very fast pace, holding Emily's hips still with her other hand. "I don't care if you can't take it. You're gonna come for me again, and again, and as many times as I want, because you're my bitch and you do what I say," she says matter-of-factly.

"God! Stop!" Emily pleads as she moans Ali's name uncontrollably. Her body is quivering because Emily literally cannot handle another intense orgasm, and the pressure on her clit is driving her crazy. She needs a break, and she needs to calm down before she passes out.

"Take it," Alison responds in a low voice, pulling the dildo out of Emily and flipping her over. Emily gasps as she feels Ali hoist her up, setting her ass on the desk and wrapping Emily's legs around her waist. Emily can't push her away, her hands are still behind her back, and now Emily's gazing into lust-filled blue eyes as she begins to tremble.

"Shiit, you're sexy, baby," Alison husks as she stares at Emily's face. She doesn't ever want to stop pleasing her girl if it makes her look like this. Emily's skin was damp from sweat, her cheeks flushed and her mouth falling open as she cried out Ali's name. The pleading look of want in Emily's eyes drives Ali wild.

"I can't take it, I can't take it," Emily chants as Alison rubs her clit faster. "Please stop, Ali, it's too much- aghhh!"

Just like that, Emily's orgasm hits her like a bullet. Her thighs are clenching so hard that Alison fears they'll break her bones, and Emily's screaming her name so loud she's sure the neighbors can hear.

"Alllllllliiiiiiiiiisonnn! Shit!" Emily squeals, still on cloud 9 as her orgasm runs through her body. It's so intense, too intense, but it still feels so fucking good so she can't help but to buck her hips against Ali's fingers.

Slowly, Alison finishes her job, gently rubbing Emily's clit to soothe her as she comes down from her high. Emily softly pants with her eyes closed, leaning forward into Alison's embrace when her lover removes her hand from her pussy.

"You look so pretty when you're screaming my name," Alison says playfully, reaching behind her girl to undo the handcuffs.

Emily is so worn out, she can barely respond, but she still smiles softly into Ali's shoulder, finally reaching her arms out to hold her girlfriend. "That was... that was amazing, Ali," she says shyly, clinging to her girl desperately.

"I hope it wasn't too much," Alison says a little nervously, regretting how rough she'd been with the girl. Gently she slid her arms around Emily's thighs, picking her up with ease and laying her down on the bed, letting Emily cuddle up to her side.

Emily leaned up and pressed a soft yet firm kiss to Ali's lips, smiling into the kiss. After a moment she pulled back, caressing Ali's cheek with one hand as she gazed at her in adoration.

"It wasn't. I enjoyed it more than I should have," she admitted with a timid grin. Then, she leans up so she's inches away from the blonde, their lips almost touching. "And I want to do it again."

"Y-you do?" Alison stutters, and suddenly she's the shy one. In bed she can become an animal, but this is the reason why she hasn't tried it earlier, she gets self conscious afterwards.

Emily nods, biting her lip seductively as their faces are mere centimeters apart. "Mmm hmm. I wasn't lying when I promised you those things," she purred, smirking at her now-horny girlfriend. "You still want to tie me up and fuck my ass?"

Alison can barely breathe as she grabs Emily by the hips and rolls her over, smashing their lips together hard, already thinking of what's to come in the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**a reviewer wanted a daddy kink chapter, so i kinda incorporated that into this. if that's not your cup of tea, just skip this chapter. next chapter is based off an idea from leapyearbaby29 about fetus emison! hopefully will post it soon. enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Babe, I'm sorry to bug you, but I forgot to print out my business proposal before I left. I'm running home to pick it up, is there any way you could print it out for me and have it ready so I'm not late for the meeting?"_

Alison smiled at her stressed-out girlfriend's anxious rambling through her cell phone, already jogging up the stairs to go find Emily's laptop. "I'm on it. I'll see you in a few, you spaz," she teased, hearing Emily chuckle softly into the phone before thanking her and hanging up.

With a sigh, Alison headed into the bedroom they shared, walking towards Emily's desk and opening her laptop. As expected, Emily's latest document was waiting to be printed, and Alison casually clicked print and closed the window.

As she began to close the laptop screen, something caught her eye. Emily's Tumblr dashboard was displayed proudly on the laptop, and Alison furrowed her eyebrows, sitting down in the computer chair.

She didn't know Emily even had a Tumblr, she'd never followed Alison or said anything about it. Emily's name wasn't even displayed at the top, either- it was some weird username, _killermermaid505._

What caught Ali's eye was the content of the posts she saw.

The first thing that Emily had reblogged was a variety of sex toys being showcased. Huge dildos, brightly colored strap ons, vibrating butt plugs, handcuffs, whips, gags, lube, you name it. Alison's mouth widened at the sight and she bit her lip.

Their sex life was amazing in the blonde's opinion. Nearly every night Emily would pin Alison to the wall, hungrily kissing her and lifting her up and making love to her all night long. The plain, simple sex always worked for Ali- laying on her back while Emily went down on her, then switching to return the favor. Once, they'd been adventurous, and Emily had actually sat on Ali's face while she ate her out. Alison hadn't noticed at the time, but Emily had came extra hard that day. Maybe, just maybe, Alison had been missing the reason behind that. Maybe Emily wanted something more. Something.. kinkier.

Eagerly, she scrolled down, wanting to see more of her girlfriend's secret fantasies.

The next post she found was some sort of kink list reblogged from a different account. You were supposed to underline kinks you were into, and Alison curiously scanned the list.

Asphyxiation, bondage, sub/dom complex, anal play, daddy kink, choking, rope, begging, bdsm, biting, double penetration, humiliation, dirty talk, fisting, orgasm denial, forced orgasms, gagging, nipple torture, roleplay, the list just went on and on. Ali's eyes widened, she didn't even know what half these things were. There was no way her sweet, innocent Emily had a dark side, was there?

Still in shock, Alison was interupted from her trance by the sound of the front door opening and her name being called. "Ali? Where's my papers?"

Jumping up quickly, Alison grabbed the document from the printer and ran downstairs to greet her disheveled girlfriend. "Right here, baby!" She called, jogging downstairs in a rush.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Emily said as soon as Alison handed her the papers, giving her a flirty grin. Ali's body shuddered unwillingly. After seeing what was on Emily's computer, and the things that were really going on in that pretty head... Alison was completely turned on.

"I'll see you tonight, gorgeous," Emily called as she turned towards the door, and something in Alison snapped. She rushed forward, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her into a rough, heated kiss.

At first, Emily was surprised, but she enjoyed the shock. Alison's nimble fingers were tangled in her hair and the blonde was urgently grinding against Emily, their hips colliding messily.

"Ali," Emily gasped, trying to find the restraint to stop. "I have- work- gonna be late," she groaned as her girlfriend began the welcome assault on her neck.

An even better idea struck the back of Ali's mind, so she stopped and shot a devilish smile at her now totally horny girl. "We'll finish this when you get home, then," Alison said simply, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"O-okay," Emily panted breathlessly, running a hand through her messy hair and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. "I'll see you later," she rambled, stumbling out the door.

Alison bounded back up to Emily's computer, grabbing her phone and taking pictures of some of Emily's Tumblr posts. She was ready to make her fantasies become reality.

* * *

She drove to a sex shop about 20 miles from the house Emily and her shared. Part of Alison was worried someone might see her going into it, but the wetness in her panties was driving her insane right now. Just imagining all the things Emily was going to do to her...

"What can I help you find today?"

Alison looked up nervously, realizing she'd walked into the store while in her deep trance. "Umm," she cleared her throat awkwardly as she approached the older girl. "I want to buy something for my girlfriend."

The older salesperson nodded, seeming unfazed. "What toys do you two already have?"

"None," Alison blushed shyly. "I found out today that she's kind of, um, kinky," she said quietly. "And I want to surprise her."

"Well, what fetishes does this girlfriend of yours have?" The lady asked.

"I think she's into being dominant, like, really dominant. Gags and handcuffs and strap ons and all of that stuff," Alison said, still blushing.

"Oh," the lady nodded her head knowingly. "Let me show you a few things. I think we'll find lots of toys that would make you and your girlfriend very happy."

* * *

Alison pulled into the driveway about four hours later. She'd had a long chat with the lady about everything Emily was into (and the lady, being extremely kind, gave Alison advice on what to do to fit the mood). There were two bags filled with different sex toys in Ali's trunk, and Ali's whole body was vibrating in anticipation on using them today.

She brought her packages upstairs, to their bed. Checking the clock, Ali then realized she only had an hour before Emily usually arrived home from work. _What to do, what to do..._

First, she decided to tease Emily a little. You know, get her in the mood for tonight.

As she ripped her new sex toys out of their plastic wrapping, Alison pulled out her iPhone, composing a new message to Emily. She bit her lip, wondering what to say to flirt with her girl.

Eventually, she decided on, _Hurry up and get home babe. Can't stop thinking about u._

Then she decided it wasn't bold enough. If Emily wanted rough, kinky sex, the least Alison could do is do a little sexting, right?

She deleted her old message and started a new one. _Leave work early babe. My pussy has been soaked ever since I kissed you this morning._

Another sly idea popped in her head, and she pressed to add a picture, slipping her shirt off to reveal a lacy pink bra. She bit her lip seductively as she looked into the camera, angling it so Emily had a great view of her cleavage.

Before she lost her nerve, Alison sent the message. Giggling like a 12 year old, she took off her pants too, ready to put on the new lingerie set she'd bought. Oh, if only Emily knew what she had in store tonight...

* * *

"Baby girl, I'm home!" Emily shouted, frantically shoving the door open and kicking off her shoes at the entrance. About 20 minutes ago she'd checked her phone only to find a very interesting message from her beautiful girlfriend. Emily's jaw had literally dropped at the text and the picture, it was so unlike Alison to do any of this. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from jumping Ali's bones as soon as she got home, but she just had to remind herself to keep her weird kinks to herself. If Ali found out, she might freak out and want to stop having sex.

"Babe? Ali?" Emily called when she wasn't greeted at the door, and she ventured further into the house, figuring Ali might have headphones on. "Babe, are you in here?"

She pushed open the bedroom door and gasped at the sight in front of her.

There was her insanely sexy girlfriend, sprawled on the bed. Her hair was perfectly wavy, framing her soft, childlike grin and those seductive blue eyes. But right now, Emily's gaze was more focused on her _body._

Alison was clad in a black thong and absolutely nothing else. She looked like sex and Emily felt her mouth begin to water.

Emily suddenly noticed what her girl was sitting beside. She glanced down in shock and complete arousal. There was an assortment of dildos in different sizes, and some strap on harnesses as well. There were handcuffs, rope, a feather, a whip, nipple clamps, lube, and even more all spread on the bed next to Alison.

"Oh my- fuck, Ali," Emily swore under her breath, realizing what this meant. Alison had found out somehow, and she wasn't running away. She... she _wanted_ this.

Alison only smirked and seductively rose from the bed, making her way over to Emily, her intoxicating vanilla scent taking over. "Fuck me Daddy," she whispered, her eyes filled with arousal and mischief.

Emily couldn't take it. She felt like she was going to come in her pants right there. She gripped Alison tightly by her hair and forced her into a rough kiss, dominating Ali's mouth within seconds. Emily was so lost in the kiss that she didn't even notice when Ali's legs hit the back of the bed, forcing her to fall down on the mattress with a slight squeal.

"That's fucking hot," Emily commented, enjoying the sound Alison had just made. Ali grinned and pulled her down for another bruising kiss, greedily grinding her hips against Emily's center.

"God, you're so sexy," Emily swore, breaking the kiss only to roughly toss Alison back towards the headboard. "You're okay with this?" She asked carefully before continuing.

"Yes, Em, please," Alison moaned, biting her lip in anticipation. "Show me your fantasy."

Emily groaned to herself as she straddled Ali, smirking as she gripped the blonde's shoulders tightly. She reached to the side, bringing out the kinky handcuffs that Ali had purchased and forced Ali's hands behind her back, locking them in place. Alison was forced to slightly lift her hips to accommodate for her hands being squished under her, and it just made her look more helpless.

"Mm, I want you so bad, Em," Alison moaned, taking in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend as Emily began to quickly undress. "You-"

A slap cut off Ali's next sentence and she whined sharply, not expecting that. "Em! Wha-"

"What's my name?" Emily growled threateningly, slipping her hand around Ali's throat and squeezing gently, just enough to get her on edge.

"Daddy," Alison panted, knowing it was what the dominant wanted to hear.

"Good girl," Emily breathed, licking her lips as she straddled the blonde, Ali's hands still pinned behind her back. Alison gulped at the hungry, dark look in her innocent girlfriend's eyes.

"Open your mouth," Emily commanded, reaching to the side and finding a reasonable sized ball gag next to the blonde. Nervously, Alison parted her perfect lips and opened wide, allowing Emily to properly get the gag in place.

As her ability to speak was taken away from her, a brief thought crossed Ali's mind that they'd never established any kind of a safe word, and suddenly she began to feel nervous. What if Emily was going to be too much for her?

She didn't have much time to think it over, though, because the second the gag was fastened in place, Emily's strong, rough hands were flipping her over, shoving her face into the mattress. Alison let out a small whine, but it was muffled because of the gag.

Emily grinned, running her hands up and down Ali's body, sitting so her center was directly over Ali's perky ass. She slapped her ass roughly a few times, just because she could, and she enjoyed how Ali started squirming underneath her.

"Yeah, you like this, don't you," Emily snarled, smirking down at Ali's nakedness. She gripped the back of her neck and shoved her face firmly into the pillows, making Alison struggle a little to breathe. "I can do whatever I want to you," Emily husked, roughly slapping Ali's ass again. "And there's nothing you can do about it, slut."

Alison whined loudly, kicking her legs to try and get Emily to ease up a little on her. Between her legs she felt a new rush of liquid, proving just how much all of this was turning her on. Emily was completely in control right now; control of her body, control of her speaking, control of her breath. Alison began to feel faint because Emily just wasn't letting up, her girlfriend was too entranced with her perfect body to let her breath.

But, thankfully, Emily's grip loosened and she let Ali turn her head to the side to catch a breath. Alison began panting, trying to crane her head to see the girl on top of her.

All this power was going straight to Emily's pussy. The pure rush of control she got from holding Ali down; slapping her ass until it turned red and feeling her struggle to breathe was all just too much. As far as dreams went, no dream was better than this reality.

Eagerly, Emily moved down Ali's body, spreading her legs wide open. "You're so wet," she whispered, biting her lip as she decided she was going to bury her face in that pussy later.

She spread Ali's cheeks far apart, giving her a close up view of Ali's glistening sex. Emily sucked in a sharp breath, wanting nothing more than to fuck her senseless.

Suddenly her gaze drifted from Ali's pussy to higher up her ass, resting on that tight, puckered hole that Alison had never let her play with before. To be fair, Emily hadn't really asked, but if she had she was sure Alison would think it was weird.

Then again, Alison had told her to live out her fantasies tonight.

Emily decided she was going to have fun with this.

She slipped her own fingers into her mouth, sucking on them til they were slippery with spit. Slowly, she parted Ali's cheeks again and began to prod and trace her tight ring.

As soon as Ali felt the sensation of a finger on a unfamiliar place, she jolted, immediately trying to close her legs. Anal was something she'd never done before and this was starting to scare her; she had no idea how dominant Emily really was. She squeezed her thighs tightly, trying to shake Emily's hand away.

Emily noticed Alison starting to resist her, and pursed her lips, too into this to stop now. She leaned up and gripped Ali by her long blonde hair, yanking her neck back painfully hard so she could whisper in her ear.

"You're mine. This body is mine. Your pussy is mine and your ass is mine, and if I want to fuck it, I will," she hissed, giving her hair another sharp tug before letting it go.

Alison whimpered loudly, but it was muffled by the gag. Helplessly, she let Emily spread her legs again, squirming in fearful anticipation.

"That's a good girl," Emily whispered proudly, returning to her previous spot of playing with Ali's ass. Slowly, she dipped a finger in, struggling to get past Ali's clenching hole.

A muffled, " _Oh, God,"_ came from the blonde beneath her. Ali's hips began bucking frantically, trying to push Emily's finger out of her, but Emily refused. She started pumping her finger in and out of Ali's ass, ignoring Alison's cries through the gag. She was sure it hurt a little, but pain could easily turn into pleasure.

Alison buried her head in the pillow, frustrated and completely helpless. The sensation felt weird and painful, and she couldn't simply get her body to relax and stop clenching around Emily's relentless finger. On the other hand, she was so worked up that she felt like she might come if Emily started picking up the pace; making her scream and moan even louder.

But, to her surprise, Emily pulled out.

Having thought of a better idea, she reached for the collection of sex toys that Alison had splurged on. Excited, she buckled a strap on around her hips, adjusting the straps to make sure it was tight enough to give Alison a good hard fuck.

"I'm gonna use a strap on, baby," Emily warned her, and at that, Alison began to panic. One finger hurt enough, what would a fake dick to to her?

She had no choice but to comply, though, as Emily licked her lips and settled between Ali's legs. For a better position, she forced Ali to sit up on her knees, raising her ass in the air but still keeping her face pressed to the mattress. Alison writhed uncomfortably, scared that this was going to hurt.

Emily couldn't resist, she grabbed the lube Ali had bought and stroked it up and down the purple dildo. With a cruel grin on her face, she parted Ali's ass and lined the head of her strap on up with Ali's tiny hole. God, this was going to hurt like a bitch for Alison, and the thought of it only turned Emily on even more.

Emily didn't want to go slow. She didn't want to place gentle, loving kisses on Ali's shoulder while she tried to distract her from the pain. She didn't want Ali to feel safe and comfortable, she wanted to drive her insane.

So she began pushing in, not too fast but not gentle either. It was hard work, forcing her way inside Ali's virgin hole. The way Ali was clenching and squirming didn't make it any easier, either.

"Mmph, mfohhhh, shtop!" Alison moaned through the gag, feeling her ass stretch to fit the strap-on Emily was using. "Emfffily! Mph!''

To shut her up, Emily pulled back and thrust in harder, groaning at the power currently surging through her body. Alison responded with a muffled scream, arching her back further as she tried to close her legs.

Pausing, Emily leaned forward, undoing the strap on the ball gag. She pulled it out of Ali's mouth, quickly releasing a load of curses on the way.

"God, Em, not there," Alison begged now that she was finally able to talk, panting heavily. "Not in my ass."

"I like fucking your ass," Emily responded huskily, burying herself deeper inside Ali's clenching walls. Causing Ali to let out another cry.

"Ugh, mmm, no," Ali whined, although she was starting to grind her hips back against Emily's strap on. "Em... slow down," she begged hopelessly, shutting her eyes and groaning in discomfort as Emily began to pump faster.

"I don't wanna slow down," Emily grunted, grabbing Ali's hips tightly and setting a fast pace, slapping her thighs against Ali's skin as she thrust. "You don't want to admit it but you love this. You love taking my dick up your ass," Emily snarled, slapping Ali's ass cheek for good measure, making Ali whine out in painful pleasure.

"E-em," she panted, unable to deny that this new kind of sex was definitely making her wetter than she ever had been before.

"That's right baby, feel me," Emily encouraged, picking up the pace. She noticed how close Ali was getting, how the pain was turning into pleasure. How she was starting to moan in pleasure instead of hurt. How she was bucking her hips back against Emily, desperate to feel more of her.

Just as she guessed Ali's orgasm was going to hit, she pulled out, loving Ali's small cry of anguish.

"What the hell, Emily?" Ali squeaked, trying to look back at her girlfriend. "I was..."

"I know," Emily said evenly, grabbing her by the hips and flipping her over on her back so she could look at her girl's pretty face. "But your orgasms belong to me and I don't want you coming yet. You'll come when I'm ready and you won't stop til I say," she ordered simply.

"O-okay," Alison murmured, still in shock from her girl's new attitude.

"Now, I'm gonna fuck your pussy," Emily continued, standing up on the bed and grabbing a handful of Ali's hair, forcing her to sit up on her knees. "But first I want you to clean off my cock."

"That's gross!" Alison gasped, inching away from the protruding purple dildo attached to Emily's hips. That thing had just been in her... _other_ place. No way was it going in her mouth.

"If I tell you to do something you do it, bitch," Emily snapped, gripping Ali's hair tighter and dragging her towards the head. "Now shut the fuck up and suck my dick."

Alison whimpered helplessly, but at this point she was so fucking horny that she'd pretty much do whatever Emily told her to. It occurred to her that Emily probably loved this- after all, on the list Ali found she was into humiliation and dirty talk. Ali just never thought it would be this intense, and she hated to admit that she liked it.

Slowly, Ali obediently opened her mouth, letting Emily shove the strap on between her lips. Alison ran her tongue over the tip, tasting herself on the dildo. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would taste; she actually kind of liked it. Eager to please, she sucked up and down the length, trying to get it perfectly clean for her girlfriend.

Emily watched the show with growing arousal; everything she was doing to Ali was turning her on so much right now. "Take it," she ordered, gripping the back of Ali's head and thrusting down her throat. Ali's eyes grew wide and she choked, trying to pull away, but Emily forced her to take more of her length in her tight mouth, until Ali's lips touched the strap on harness.

Alison was gagging by now, tears filling her eyes as Emily watched her from above. This got Emily off more than anything- seeing Alison in sexual pain. She didn't know why, but torturing her girlfriend turned her on insanely.

Poor Ali, Emily thought. She had no idea what she was in for.

Alison fell back with a loud cough as soon as Emily released her hair. Panting for breath, Alison flexed her wrists against the handcuffs Emily had forgotten to take off.

"What a good little _whore,"_ Emily sneered, reaching down to cup Ali's cheek. The blonde arched into her touch, groaning instinctively. She was way too horny to wait any longer.

"Em, I need you inside me," Alison begged shakily, looking up at her lover with pleading eyes. "Please, I need you," she begged, knowing it was what the brunette wanted to hear.

"So hot," Emily purred, crawling on top of her little blonde slave. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers or the strap on, baby?" She said with a grin.

Ali's pussy throbbed, and as much as she knew it would hurt to take a strap on inside her, part of her wanted to show Emily that she was able to take it. That she wanted to take it.

"T-the strap on," she whimpered, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"Good girl," Emily praised, spreading Ali's thighs roughly and settling between her legs. She gazed down at the blonde with a grin, before feeling her own throbbing between her thighs. Propping herself up on her knees, she reached down to her crotch and slipped out of the strap on, tossing it to the side and reaching for a much larger ensemble.

"Wait, Em,'' Ali slowly protested, biting her lip when she saw how big the strap on was. "Isn't that going to hurt?"

"Like a bitch," Emily teased with a grin as she slipped it into the harness of the strap on. "But this is the only one that vibrates, and I need to get off too."

Alison swallowed hard, her core damp with anticipation. Emily had been her first, but she wasn't sure that Emily knew that. She'd heard her friends talk about how much it hurt the first time, and especially if the man didn't go slow. She had a feeling Emily wouldn't be going very slow.

"You ready?" Emily growled, tossing each of Ali's legs over her shoulders as she positioned herself in between the blonde's legs. "You ready to feel me inside you?"

"Wait," she begged one last time, finally catching Emily's attention. "Just... be gentle, it's my first," she admitted shyly.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed, as she was momentarily broken out of her rampage. "Ali..." she said, a little quieter, biting her lip in consideration. "Okay. I'll get something smaller,'' she decided, starting to fumble with the harness.

"No, no. I want you to feel good too," Ali encouraged, preparing herself for the pain. "Just go slow at first. Okay?"

Emily nodded reassuringly, leaning down to kiss her softly. As much as she wanted to just fuck the shit out of her sexy ass girlfriend, Emily knew she had to control it. Gently, she lined herself up with Ali's dripping entrance, reaching down to switch the vibration on. She let out a loud, guttural moan, as the base was pressed against her engorged clit.

Slowly she began pushing into Ali's tight walls, trying not to show the immense pleasure she was feeling. "Baby, how does it feel?" She grunted once the head was inside.

Alison shut her eyes tight, trying to fight back tears. Oh, how she wished she'd gotten a smaller dildo. "I can take it," she assured Emily through clenched teeth.

"You're so wet, Ali," Emily breathed, reaching a hand down to play with Ali's swollen clit as she pushed the rest of the dildo into her. "Trust me, it's gonna feel great soon,'' she promised, pinching and pulling Ali's sensitive nub as she began to slowly pump in and out of her girlfriend.

Alison stifled a whimper, forcing herself not to think about the tearing pain between her legs. She tried to focus her attention on her clit as Emily flicked it back and forth, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Mmm, ugh," she finally moaned after Emily pinched her clit particularly hard, smirking as she watched the blonde squirm. Confident that Ali had been stretched enough, Emily decided it was time to pick up the pace and get back to her merciless role of domination.

She lifted Ali's thighs up even higher over her shoulders and slapped Ali's ass, beginning to speed up her thrusts as she pumped in and out of the blonde in a steadily increasing rhythm. Ali's moans and whimpers as she worked were music to her ears.

"God, Emily," Alison whined, letting out a high-pitched moan as she felt Emily hit a spot inside her that felt amazing. "That feels really good,'' she moaned, tossing her head back against the mattress.

"Yeah, that's it," Emily husked, groaning as a hard thrust pressed the base harder against her clit. "Mmm, you're such a slut for me, aren't you?"

"Ugh, Em, yes," Ali moaned, thrusting her hips to meet the brunette's rapid pounding. "I'm your little slut," she gasped, shutting her eyes for a brief moment in pleasure.

Grinning at the power she currently had, Emily decided to take it further and slide one hand up to rest on Ali's throat, squeezing just tight enough to cut off breath. Ali's eyes widened as she gasped heavily, letting Emily completely control her once again.

With Emily's other hand, she ran it down Ali's stomach, scratching with her long nails and watching goosebumps form on Ali's stomach as she fucked her, stopping once she lost her balance to return her hand to another spot on the bed. When Emily looked down between her girlfriend's legs, she sucked in a breath because of how hot the sight was.

Ali's bare, glistening pussy was swollen, red, and so wet she could see the arousal dripping. To Emily, there was nothing hotter than watching as Ali stretched to take in more of the dildo, knowing how deep it was buried inside of her, filling her.

Unconsciously, Emily picked up the pace, hammering deeper inside of her than before. Feeling herself grow closer to the edge just by looking at the girl underneath her. Alison was so sexy that Emily could barely take it all in. Naked, with sweat glistening on her fair skin, her blue eyes darkened with lust and looking up at Emily helplessly as her mouth fell open from the pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" Emily grunted, trying to hold back her own orgasm until she heard Ali screaming her name.

"God, you Em," Ali whined, thrusting her hips in a similar rhythm to her girlfriend's. "Just you."

"That's right," Emily hissed through clenched teeth, working hard on Ali. As soon as she heard Ali's moans increase, she knew she was close.

"Are you gonna come for me, you dirty little girl?" Emily goaded, reaching down to spread Ali's legs wider and flipping her over onto her stomach.

Alison only responded by another little moan and whimper, rocking her hips back against the dildo with her face still pressed against the mattress.

Emily was so close, she couldn't help herself. She spread Ali's cheeks with her now-free hands, and, as the strap-on was still hammering inside of Ali, Emily slipped two fingers roughly into Ali's sore, red ass.

"Oh, oh my god, Emily, ahhhh no, fuck, yes," Alison choked, her eyes falling shut in pleasure as she felt her orgasm begin to wash over her. "F-fuck, I'm coming, shit Emily, don't stop, don't stop!"

And Emily didn't stop. She fucked her all the way through her orgasm until Emily allowed herself to orgasm as well, crying out as she came all over the strap-on harness. The visual of Ali getting fucked from both ends turned her on more than she thought.

Too exhausted for another round, Emily had barely slipped out of the harness before she collapsed on the bed, tired.

"Em, my hands," Alison whispered, almost passed out from the intensity of her last orgasm.

"I forgot," Emily laughed with a tired grin, sitting up to unlock Ali's handcuffs. Once they were removed, Emily couldn't hide her arousal when she saw the reddish bruises around her wrists.

Alison noticed the way Emily's eyes darkened with lust, and she smiled a little, reaching forward to take Emily's hands in hers, finally. "I love you," she murmured softly before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Emily's lips.

"I love you too," Emily breathed as soon as they parted, and she smiled softly at the beautiful girl in front of her. "How did you know?"

Alison rolled her eyes cheekily, falling back on the bed and cuddling up to Emily's side, enjoying the affection after sex. "You forgot to log out of your Tumblr this morning. I saw it when you asked me to print out those papers."

"Oh my god, no," Emily groaned in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing red. "You saw all that? Ali, I'm sorry, if you weren't okay with it we _never_ have to do it-"

"Relax," Ali cut her off, leaning up to press a kiss along Emily's jawline. "That was, like, the hottest thing I've ever done. I mean, I'm not going to be able to sit down for the next week, but it was worth it."

"That means I did my job," Emily teased, winking at Ali playfully. "Now, where did you get all these sex toys?"

"I went to a sex store."

"Really?" Emily laughed. "That would've been a sight."

"Oh I'm sure it was. But luckily I bought pretty much every weird kinky toy they had, so we never have to go back," Alison decided confidently.

"Mmm, I don't know. I think it would be fun to make you accompany me to a sex store..." Emily trailed off, biting her lip.

"No. Emily Fields, I'll get sexy in the sheets with you, but _not_ in front of people!" Ali whined, smacking Emily on her thigh. "If you get to defile me in the bedroom, we aren't letting our neighbors know what you're doing."

"Pretty sure they already heard," Emily teased, but shut up once Ali smacked her again.

"Em!"

"What? You were loud," Emily said defensively, reaching down to grab her girlfriend's ass (because she just couldn't resist). "But trust me, I love hearing you,'' she whispered with a grin as she pinched Ali's ass playfully.

"I'm too tired for another round, you horn dog," Alison moaned sleepily, turning around so she could press her ass against Emily's side, waiting to feel her girl's arm around her.

Soon enough, she felt Emily turn to press their bodies together as she thew a strong arm around her waist, holding Alison tight. "Goodnight love," Emily murmured against the back of her neck, gently kissing the smooth skin there.

"Goodnight Em," Alison whispered sleepily, a soft smile spreading across her face as she fell asleep in the arms of the girl she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the fetus emison prompt chapter! Hope you guys enjoy**

"I-I'm gay."

Emily looks terrified the second the words leave her mouth.

Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Alison are all sitting wide-eyed, looking at their best friend curiously.

"I'm gay," Emily repeated again, a little louder this time. She cautiously looked around the room, scared to make eye contact with any of them.

Hanna was the first to speak up. "It's okay, Em. We know."

"I didn't know!" Spencer objected, looking over at Hanna with a confused look. Hanna rolled her eyes, "well, I did. It's kind of obvious sometimes."

"I...sorry," Emily stuttered, unsure how everyone was taking it. "If you guys don't want to be friends with me-"

"No, Em, come here," Aria objected, opening her arms for a hug and pulling Emily in tightly. "We love you no matter who you love. I have no problem with you being gay and I'm sure none of the other girls do either."

"Yeah," Spencer assured Emily, giving her a welcoming smile. "Just as long as you don't forget all about us once you get a new girlfriend," she teased.

Emily let out a nervous laugh, grateful that the others had taken it so well. But Ali? Ali hadn't said a word yet.

Finally, the blonde she was so focused on smirked, reaching over and placing a hand on Emily's thigh. "I knew too, Em. Don't worry, it's okay. I mean, if I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have let you kiss me, would I?"

Emily's face paled and she glanced at the floor nervously, wondering why Ali had exposed that in front of the other girls.

"What?" Hanna butted in, looking at Ali and Emily with a curious smile. "You two kissed?"

"Of course we did," Alison replied confidently, a clever grin painting her lips. She reached over and tilted Emily's chin up, forcing her to look her in the eyes for a brief moment. "You liked it, didn't you Em?'

"Uh, yeah, it was nice," Emily stuttered shyly, her heart beating fast. Having Ali's hands on her, even in a innocent way like this, sent chills up her spine.

"Ali, are you...?" Aria asked softly, unable to read the situation in front of her.

"I didn't say _I_ was gay," Ali laughed, placing her hands in her own lap. "But Emily isn't a bad kisser," she shrugged, grinning mischievously at the red-faced brunette.

"Wait, so-" Spencer began, but she was interrupted by Emily hopping up and running up the stairs, leaving the other girls in shock. Aria and Spencer and Hanna all looked at Ali, who rolled her eyes.

"She's so dramatic sometimes. Why don't you guys go to Spence's and I'll talk to Emily, since this is my house," Alison offered, a plan forming in her devious brain.

"Uh, sure," Spencer agreed, standing up awkwardly as she could still feel the tension in the room. "Good luck, Ali."

"Thanks," Ali murmured, only half paying attention as she finished the perfect plan to soothe poor little Emily.

* * *

"Em? It's me, let me in," Alison called, knocking on her own bedroom door. After a moment, the door swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled Emily.

"Why are you here, Ali?" Emily sighed, defeated as she retreated back in Ali's room, plopping down on her comfy reading chair.

"Because this is my room, and I wanted to check on you," Ali replied honestly, shutting and locking the door behind her. "Why did you run off like that, hmm?"

"You were making fun of me," Emily mumbled, refusing to look the blonde in the eyes.

"No I wasn't. Are you angry I told the girls about the kiss?" Ali purred, striding over to where Emily sat and promptly plopping in her lap, straddling the brunette.

Emily's reply instantly caught in her throat. "A-Ali, what.." she stammered, raising her hands away from her lap.

"Don't be shy, Em," Ali smirked, grabbing Emily's hands from where she'd raised them and leading the brunette to place her hands on Ali's thighs. "You like this, right?"

"What are you doing?" Emily whimpered helplessly, feeling a weird pull in her stomach that traveled to her crotch. "Ali..."

"I love it when you say my name like that," Ali teased, grabbing Emily's hands again. "Just relax. I'm going to give you a little present."

Ali dragged Emily's hands up her body and stopped when they cupped her breasts, encouraging Emily to squeeze and feel them. Emily sucked in a sharp breath, still unsure of how to do any of this.

"Come on Emily, don't you like this?" Ali wiggled her hips in Emily's lap, forcing her to let out a small groan. "Mm, there we go."

Boldly, Alison leaned forward and captured Emily's lips with her own, savoring the sweet, innocent flavor that was Emily. She slightly moaned into the kiss, their lips colliding over and over again. Emily kissed her back shyly, her plump lips slipping against Ali's with such an innocence that it made Ali's head spin. Ali took the kiss to the next level, firmly sliding her tongue over the soft skin of Emily's lips.

Emily submissively opened her mouth, letting Ali's tongue slip inside. The feeling was intense and Emily barely knew what to do, Ali was dominating her mouth so quickly that her whole head became cloudy, unable to focus on anything other than the feeling of Ali's tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth.

Ali smirked into the kiss, loving the way Emily willingly opened her mouth for Ali to claim. The dominant blonde ran her hands down Emily's chest, letting herself quickly feel up the brunette. She cupped Emily's breasts in her hands and palmed them roughly, loving the way Emily's head fell back and she gave Ali more access to her body.

Once Alison had successfully kissed Emily into oblivion, she pulled back, both of them gasping for breath. Emily's hands were loosely draped on Ali's thighs, still unsure of herself. Meanwhile, Alison had no problem exploring Emily's body, and her hands were currently underneath Emily's tank top.

She slowly dragged them out, making sure to gently scrape Emily's skin with her fingernails. Emily stifled a moan, shifting nervously in the chair.

"I want you to tell me something, Em," Ali breathed huskily, lifting up a little so her breasts were right in Emily's face, and her face was buried in Emily's neck, right next to her ear. "What turns you on?"

Emily was at a loss for words as she bit her lip, trying to look anywhere than at Ali's breasts. "Uh... I.. don't know," she mumbled, trying to calm her hormones.

"Do I turn you on, Em?" Alison asked playfully, her warm breath sending chills up Emily's spine. "Am I making you wet right now?"

Still unable to form a sentence, Emily settled for nodding her head up and down shyly.

"Do you touch yourself?" Ali pressed, sliding her body up and down Emily's still-tense form. When the brunette shook her head yes, Ali grinned. "Such a dirty girl."

"O-only once, or twice," Emily blushed, her brain not yet caught up with her body. "It feels... wrong."

"That's because you should be letting someone else do it," Ali purred, her eyes glinting with lust and want. "I want to do it."

Emily's mouth went dry at those words, and she looked up at Ali hesitantly, still struggling to process what was happening. "O-okay..."

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself?" Ali husked, her ice blue eyes baring into Emily's soul. Again, Emily shyly nodded.

"When you think about me, what am I doing?" Ali whispered, her voice hot and heavy as she became eye level with Emily. "What's your fantasy, Em?"

"I... I don't..." Emily trailed off, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. "I can't tell you..." she blushed.

"I want to know," Ali husked, leaning forward so that their lips were almost touching. "I need you to tell me," she demanded, her hands softly squeezing Emily's breasts again.

"I think about... you making me yours," Emily said in a small, weak voice. "About you being my first."

"That's not much of a fantasy," Ali scoffed, knowing Emily was hiding something. "How do I fuck you in your fantasies?"

Emily swallowed hard, trying to work up the courage to answer. "W-with a toy."

"A toy?" Ali raised her eyebrows, finally getting the answer she wanted. "You want me to fuck you with a sex toy?"

"Forget it, I should go," Emily protested, her cheeks flaming red. She gently tried to move Ali off her lap but Ali wouldn't budge.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." A wicked smile appeared across Ali's face. "See, here's the thing, Emmy," she purred, pressing her lips to Emily's neck briefly to get her to calm down.

"I touch myself too," she growled into Emily's ear, pausing to nip at her earlobe. "I think about you. Sometimes I'm fucking you, sometimes you're fucking me. But I have toys, Em," she whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "I use them on myself, but... I think I could find a better use for them tonight."

Emily swallowed hard. This was going to happen. Damn it, how was she going to live through this?

"Come here," Ali rasped, slowly climbing off Emily's lap and taking her hands. Emily obediently stood up and followed Ali, who led them backwards to the edge of Ali's bed.

Ali turned them so Emily's legs hit the side of the bed and firmly urged her to fall back, resting on her elbows as Ali climbed onto the mattress on top of her, straddling her.

Hungrily, Ali dove down, kissing Emily with a new found passion. She slipped her hands back under Emily's tanktop, reaching up to trace the material of her plain bra.

"I want this off," Ali demanded, gently tugging at Emily's tanktop. Emily obediently raised her arms, letting Ali strip her of her shirt.

The blonde's eyes grew dark with hunger as she saw Emily's tanned stomach and her perky breasts enclosed in a plain black bra. She wanted to devour Emily whole, to make her feel things she'd never felt before.

"You are so fucking hot," Ali murmured as she continued to oogle Emily's half-naked body.

Emily felt shy and exposed under Ali's burning gaze, but at the same time she felt very, very turned on. Shyly, she sat up a little more, letting a tentative hand run across Ali's t-shirt hem. "Your turn," she mumbles, her cheeks burning at the thought of having Ali naked.

"Don't be shy, babe. Take it off of me," Ali instructed, lifting her arms and encouraging Emily to come out of her shell. Swallowing hard, the nervous brunette slowly stripped Ali of the shirt, sucking in a breath once she saw that Ali wasn't wearing a bra.

"Do you like it?" Ali asked, already knowing the answer. She just liked watching Emily squirm. Emily nodded weakly, licking her lips as she was unable to take her eyes away from Ali's bare chest.

Alison grabbed Emily's hands and urged her to touch, letting Emily grasp her breasts and play with her hard nipples. Emily was like a little kid learning how to do something for the very first time; eager to please yet nervous as hell.

"You're... really beautiful," Emily murmured, her cheeks still a dark shade of red. The compliment meant more to Alison than she'd ever tell Emily.

"Do you want to see more?" Ali prodded with a smirk, leaning back to sit on her knees as she fiddled with the button on her jean shorts. "Why don't you help me, Em?"

Emily sat up a little more, her fingers shaking as they reached out to grab Ali's zipper and pull down. Trembling with need, Emily weakly tugged at the tight shorts, sliding them down Ali's perfect thighs. The shy brunette swallowed hard when she saw Ali's silky thong.

"You like?" Ali wiggled her hips a little, knowing full well she had Emily's attention. "I got it at Victoria's Secret. I think you were with me."

Ali slid off the jean shorts, tossing them across the room, now almost naked save for the thong. "I bet you didn't know you'd get to take them off me later."

Emily let out a small whimper, licking her lips as she gently reached up, slipping her fingers under the sides of the thong. Ali smiled, helping Em slip them off her long legs.

"Now you're getting it," Ali murmured as she became fully exposed in front of the brunette. Strangely, she'd never felt so powerful.

"This has got to go," Ali decided, a smirk crossing her lips as she straddled Emily again, slamming her down against the mattress. She reached under Emily, pressing their bodies flush together as she unhooked Emily's bra. As soon as she stripped it off of Emily's body, her hands were all over the new territory.

Emily's head fell back and she let out a small cry as Ali roughly groped her breasts, pinching and flicking her nipples. Ali caught Emily's lips in a needy, hungry kiss, shoving her tongue in the brunette's mouth and imitating just what she wanted to do with her.

"No one's ever done this before, right? I'm the first one making you moan like this, right?" Ali goaded as she pulled away, her hands still running all over every inch of skin she could find. Emily only nodded in agreement, her chest heaving with want.

"I want you to say it. Say I'm the only one who can make you moan like this," Ali demanded, pinching Emily's nipples _hard._ Emily cried out again, arching her chest up towards Ali's relentless fingers.

"Y-you're the only one that makes me moan like that," Emily whimpered, her eyes large and dark with desire. "A-Ali, please..."

"Please what?" Ali loved hearing Emily begging. And although she already knew what the brunette wanted, she wanted to make her say it. To make her beg for her orgasms.

"I need..." Emily trailed off, her brain slowing down as she took in the feeling of a naked Alison on top of her. God, she never wanted this to end. She wanted to stay like this forever, trapped under Ali's perfect body.

"Tell me what you need," Ali commanded, sensually rolling her hips against Emily's center. This caused the girl below her to let out a choked cry, arching her back as a silent plea for more.

"I need you," Emily gasped, shutting her eyes as she felt Ali slip her thigh against Emily's barely-covered center, rocking against it just to tease her. "I n-need you to... to touch me, Ali," Emily begged, rocking her hips against Ali's firm thigh.

Ali ground her thigh down against Emily's pussy, enjoying the small whimpers it created. "How do you want me to touch you? Do you still want me to fuck you with a toy?"

Emily nodded weakly, turning her head into a pillow to try and muffle her little noises of pleasure. It was already embarrassing enough being this wet with almost no foreplay; moaning at dry humping was just humiliating.

"Trust me sweetie, I will," Ali promised, slinking down Emily's body and pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin of her abdomen. "But I'm not done teasing you just yet."

"Oh..." Emily whimpered, sucking in her breath as Ali's tongue traced patterns on her stomach, moving lower to her hips. Ali flicked her talented tongue along Emily's trembling skin; holding Emily's hips still as she gently bucked them up.

"Tell me what you like, Em," Ali ordered, placing small love bites along Emily's bikini tan line. "Do you like it rough, or gentle?"

Squirming under Ali's heavenly mouth, Emily almost forgot to reply. "I... ugh," she gasped, arching her hips when Ali suddenly traced a finger up her dripping slit.

"You didn't answer. Do you like it rough or gentle?" Ali repeated, her voice firm and powerful. When Emily lifted her head to meet Ali's eyes, she almost gasped at the amount of desire she saw.

"Don't know," Emily gasped quietly, biting down on her lip as Ali continued to drag a finger up and down her slit, teasing her. "Oh god, Ali... please," she whimpered, and Ali felt a pull between her legs as she listened to Emily beg for her.

"Then I'll just have to show you both ways," Ali purred, running her hands up Emily's thighs and spreading them wide for Ali to settle in between. "Mmm," Alison moaned, closing her eyes as she inhaled Emily's arousal. "God, you smell good. I bet you taste even better."

Emily squirmed, arching her back a little as she watched Ali admire her pussy. She still couldn't believe this was happening- after all, she'd only _just_ come out, and now she was losing her virginity to her best friend?

But every doubt she had quickly faded the second she felt Ali place a wet kiss against her throbbing clit.

"Aliiii," she moaned meekly, embarrassed that it felt this good. She wanted to encourage the blonde to do it again, to press harder, but she had no idea how to begin. This was Ali; and Ali didn't listen to anyone.

"Does that feel good?" Ali cooed, licking her lips to try and savor some of Em's wetness. "Do you want me to eat you out?"

Emily's mouth was hanging open yet all she could do was nod her head, slightly raising her hips to offer her body to Ali. She wanted nothing more than to feel her best friend's mouth on her.

"Then you need to say it, Emily," Alison demanded, slightly pulling away from the innocent girl's smooth pussy. "Tell me you want me to lick your pussy."

Emily fidgeted, her cheeks still a bright shade of red. She was so, so turned on... but that seemed like it was much too dirty to say. She couldn't, so Emily slowly shook her head, pleading with her eyes for Ali to have mercy.

But as usual, the queen bee didn't want to let her off easy.

"I'm not going to touch you until you tell me what you want me to do to you," Alison said firmly, smirking up at Emily from between her legs. Playfully, she stuck her tongue out, licking her own fingers as a private show for Emily. It only sent another wave of heat to Emily's core, as she imagined that perfect tongue between her legs...

"Please, Ali," Emily stuttered shyly, scooting her hips towards Ali's mouth. "Please."

"Say it." Ali was not going to give in. Either she made Emily beg for what she was getting or she wouldn't get it at all.

And as Ali began to moan as she licked her sticky, Em-covered fingers, Emily decided she couldn't take it anymore. Hanging her head in embarrassment, she finally gave in.

"I-I want you to eat me o-out," she mumbled under her breath, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Ali's eyes flashed like a predator looking at its prey, and she climbed up Emily's body again.

"I didn't hear you. What was that?" She purred, her face inches away from Emily's.

"Ali..." Emily protested, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the ache.

Once Ali realized what her victim was doing, she grabbed Emily's thighs and forced them apart, pinning Emily's hands above her head. " _Not_ until I say. Now beg me to lick your pussy."

Emily whimpered, the words sounded so dirty leaving Ali's mouth and yet so perfect. Under any other circumstance she would've refused, but once again she gave in to the girl she loved.

" _Please_ lick m-my... my pussy," Emily said quietly, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"You can do better than that," Ali countered, her eyes glinting with mischief. There was nothing sexier than hearing Emily beg for it.

"Please lick my pussy," Emily begged, and this time Alison could hear the desperation in her voice. She smirked, sliding down between Emily's legs and diving right in.

"O-oh," Emily moaned shakily, her hands balling into the sheets at her sides. Ali's tongue was perfectly sliding over her clit, pushing on the little nub and occasionally drawing tight circles across the tip. Sometimes, Ali would take the nub into her mouth, gently sucking on it; and that drove Emily completely insane.

Ali let her teeth graze across Emily's clit, thriving off the moans coming from the other girl's ears. "I wanna hear you, baby," Ali murmured against Emily's pussy as she began to trace Emily's entrance with her tongue.

Emily's head fell back against the pillow as she bit down on her lip, trying to stifle her little screams of pleasure. Ali's tongue felt unbelievably good on her, and she decided she never wanted it to stop.

Determined to make Emily moan louder, Ali rubbed her tongue back and forth on Emily's hardened clit, holding Emily's hips still when she tried to pull away. She even pulled the nub into her mouth, using her teeth to pull away the hood and letting her tongue flick over the exposed, sensitive area.

At this, Emily jolted off the bed, moaning loudly as she dug her fingers in the mattress. "A-Ali," she whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt her pussy begin to pulse.

Ali noticed the way Emily began clenching, and realized her orgasm was approaching rapidly. "Are you gonna come, Em? Are you gonna come for me?"

Knowing she only had seconds left, Ali took her chances and shoved two fingers into Emily's virgin hole. "Come for me. Come all over my fucking hand," she ordered, hearing Emily let out a deafening cry of pain and pleasure as her walls clenched around Ali's curling fingers.

Her first orgasm that didn't come from her own hand completely blew Emily's mind. She was moaning and crying out Ali's name, her face twisted from the intensity of the pleasure. To Ali, she'd never looked more beautiful.

Since it was Emily's first time (and Ali did truly have some feelings for the brunette), Ali decided to help Emily off her high lovingly.

The blonde on top gently pressed kisses all the way up Emily's trembling body until she reached her lips, still slowly pumping with her fingers to help Emily down from her orgasm.

"You look so beautiful when you come, baby," Alison whispered softly, lazily pressing chaste kisses to Emily's lips. She held Emily as she slowly recovered, breathing heavily.

"I-I don't know... that was..." Emily struggled to speak, but Ali cut her off with a sweet kiss to the lips.

"That, was a lot of fun. And we aren't done yet," Ali warned her, in not such an innocent tone.

Emily stifled a groan in her throat; Ali was a little too good in bed. She still couldn't feel her legs.

"I don't.."

"Stop saying that," Ali ordered, climbing off the brunette. "And stay there."

As usual, Emily obeyed, wondering what Ali was doing. She watched as the blonde darted over to her air vent, unscrewing a loose screw and swinging it open just enough to pull out a small bag. She returned with the bag and set it on the bed in front of Emily, a wide smile on her face.

"W-what's this?" Emily asked nervously, still unable to find her voice.

"What you wanted," Ali replied simply. She gestured for Emily to open the bag, trying to hide her wide smile.

"Ali, when I said that... earlier..." Emily stammered, clearly terrified once she saw what was in the bag. Once again, Ali wasn't taking no for an answer.

"So I can either use this as a dildo, where I hold it and fuck you, or I can use it as a strap on, where it goes on my hips, kind of like a dick would," Ali explained in the bluntest way possible. Poor Emily's face looked white as a ghost.

"Well, what'll it be, Em?" Ali asked, climbing back on Emily's lap as she was still sitting up. "Hands or hips?"

Emily just couldn't answer with Ali this close to her, her barely covered pussy sitting right over Emily's naked lap. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she began to feel faint from lack of air.

"Come on, killer," Ali purred, her teeth beginning to nibble at Emily's tanned shoulder. "Tell me exactly how you want me to fuck you."

"H-hips," Emily breathed out finally, tilting her head back to give Ali more access. That way, at least she'd be able to hold Ali's hands throughout the experience, Emily figured.

"Good choice... I'll get to be rougher that way," Ali teased, enjoying the way Emily suddenly tensed beneath her.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle... at least at first," Ali assured her, a smirk playing across her lips. "Trust me, whatever I do, you'll love it."

Emily just meekly nodded, letting Ali shove her back on the mattress. The blonde was still hovered over her, trying to figure out how to attach the dildo to the harness. Once she succeeded, she playfully stroked it a few times, thrusting her hips just to get a feel for it.

"Do you like watching that?" She taunted as she noticed how intently Emily was staring at her, and stroked it up and down a few more times. "Just think, all this is going inside that tight little pussy."

Emily had to stifle her own moan, because _damn,_ when Ali talked to her like that, it was too hot to resist. She whimpered slightly, hoping Ali would touch her soon.

Ali crawled on top of Emily, shoving her thighs open and seductively sliding in between them, grinding the protruding toy against Emily's wet core. Emily's breathing grew heavier and she gripped the sheets harder, trying to calm herself down.

"You know, you'll rip the sheets if you keep holding back," Ali informed her, her hands keeping themselves busy as they explored Emily's body. "Grab me instead," she ordered cheekily, flexing her shoulders to prove Emily she was strong enough to take it.

Shyly, Emily draped her arms around Ali's neck, gasping as she suddenly felt one of Ali's fingers dip down and rub her clit. Emily ground her teeth together as she tried hard to keep quiet, finding her own moans embarrassing.

"No. I want to hear you," Ali demanded, rubbing a little harder, and this time Emily couldn't repress the moan that slipped out as she dug her nails into Ali's back.

Ali hissed in pain and pleasure, loving how Emily had just scratched her. "Yeah, that's right," she growled, dipping her head down to take a perky nipple in her mouth. "Show me just how good you feel, baby."

"A-Ali..." Emily groaned, gently rolling her hips against Alison, needing to feel the friction on her clit. She was too shy to ask Ali to take her, but she didn't know how much longer she could wait. The naked blonde had her so wet, she was sure any ocean would be jealous.

"Impatient, aren't we? That's okay. You'll be begging me to stop soon enough," Ali whispered, gently biting at Emily's nipple. She pulled away to look into Emily's eyes, still playing with her clit. "I won't, though," Ali finished, a smirk on her face.

Emily let out a heavy breath, silently begging for Ali to take her once and for all.

Ali then gripped the base of the dildo with one hand, propping herself up on the other as she settled into the standard missionary position. She hiked Emily's leg around her hip and pushed the other one to the bed, opening the brunette even wider, ready for penetration.

"Are you ready for me?" Ali asked softly, looking down at Emily as she rubbed the head at Emily's opening, coating it in slick arousal.

"Yeah," Emily whispered back, looking down between her legs and feeling her pussy throb even more at the sight. It was pure sex and she couldn't wait any longer, she needed for Ali to claim her.

Ali then tightened her grip on the dildo, slowly guiding it towards Emily's tiny hole. The blonde was almost afraid it wouldn't fit, after all Emily was so, so small compared to the large head she was about to put inside her.

But Ali kept going until the head was prodding against Emily's hole, and Ali applied a little more pressure to begin to slide it in.

Emily let out a stifled whimper of pain, her eyes shooting open as she felt the dildo stretch her opening. The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and suddenly she was regretting the idea.

"Shh, it's going to feel better soon," Ali soothed, as if she knew what Emily was thinking, and pressed a soft kiss to Emily's trembling lips.

Honestly, Ali didn't know how long it would take, since she was only about an inch in. Emily seemed tighter than normal, and it was really turning Alison on. She was dying to talk dirty, but she knew she couldn't do that to Emily this early on. She needed to be gentle and sweet- at least at first.

"Just feel me, baby," Ali ordered, pressing kisses against Emily's cheeks and forehead. "It's okay, it's okay."

Emily let out a small groan, her nails digging into the smooth skin of Alison's back. "I-it hurts," she whimpered, trying to steady her breathing.

"It'll feel good soon, just relax," Ali instructed, trying to push in further only for Emily to gasp again. "Em, you've got to relax. You're making it harder for yourself," Ali begged her.

"Okay, okay," Emily whimpered, trying her best to stop clenching as Ali slid farther inside of her. Suddenly the pain intensified and Emily swore she felt skin rip, forcing her to let out a loud cry.

"You did it, baby," Ali whispered reassuringly, looking down between their legs to see that the two girls were now literally joined at the hip. "It's in."

"D-don't move yet," Emily begged, trying to get used to the feeling. Having Ali inside of her like this made her feel something; but it wasn't entirely physical.

"Tell me when," Ali whispered, dragging a hand down Emily's body. She gently began fondling Emily's clit, rubbing it in slow, circular motions.

Emily let out a low, deep moan, slowly arching her hips against Ali's soothing hand. This caused Ali to slide in even deeper, which made Ali wince, knowing she'd probably hurt her. But Emily only gasped, her eyes shutting in pleasure.

"Can I move?" Ali asked, wanting nothing more than to start thrusting into Emily. The brunette didn't respond for a moment, but then she lowered her hands to Ali's waist, gently pushing a little. "Yeah," Emily decided, letting her head fall to the side. "Just start slow."

Ali moved from supporting herself on her hands to resting on her forearms, her body pressed against Emily's now, knowing she would enjoy the warm embrace. Slowly, Ali pulled out, sliding back in easier this time. She was careful not to push too deep or too fast, but instead gently found a rhythm, hoping Emily would enjoy it soon enough.

Emily seemed to enjoy it sooner than Ali expected, since she began moaning lowly every time Ali thrust back in.

"Does it feel good having me inside of you?" Ali purred, unable to help herself. Emily's moans were turning her on; and it was hard to stay gentle when she was horny.

"Mmm," Emily moaned in contentment, slowly rolling her hips against Ali's to build the friction. It still stung; but the majority of the pain was gone, and now every once in a while Ali would thrust against a certain spot that made Emily's eyes roll back in her head.

"Does it hurt?" Ali grunted, trying to keep her thrusts slow and steady. It was taking everything in her not to snap and pound Emily into the bed right then and there.

"A-a little," Emily gasped, moving her hips in tandem with Ali's. "But it feels... good," she said shyly, biting down on her lip as she moaned again.

"That's right, I'm making you feel so _fucking_ good, aren't I?" Ali taunted as she began to speed up her thrusts a little. "God, I bet this is even better than your fantasies. You're gonna get yourself off so good thinking about this."

Something in Emily felt ashamed at the way she was being treated, so cruelly humiliated under Alison. The other part of Emily felt hot all over, unable to control how loud her moans were becoming as Ali sped up her pace.

"That's right, I wanna hear you. You're moaning because of me, baby," Ali smirked, testing her lucky and thrusting in deep this time.

Emily squeaked at the unexpected intrusion, her back arching as she tried to wash away the intense feeling. However, arching her back only caused Ali to slide in deeper, hitting her cervix in the process.

"Oh! God!" Emily groaned, finally becoming as loud as Ali wanted. "Ali, that hur-oh!"

"What, did I hurt you?" Ali slowed a little in mock shock, then grinned, slapped Emily's ass, and started her rhythm up again. "You love it."

"N-noooohh _God,"_ Emily panted, trying to decide if she loved it or hated it. The pain mixed with pleasure created a weird, intense sensation that had her screaming Ali's name for the whole world to hear.

"You little fucking pain slut," Ali growled, pushing deep into Emily as she looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me how much you love this. Tell me how much you love it, or I'll stop."

"D-don't stop," Emily begged breathlessly between moans. "I-I love it," she whined, her back arching and her head falling back against the pillow.

Ali began thrusting quicker, knowing Emily would hit her orgasm soon. She couldn't wait to see Emily crash over the edge, screaming her name. Somehow, Ali knew it would be the hottest thing she ever heard.

"Yeah, that's right. Scream my fucking name," Ali ordered, feeling like she was on a high right now. High off Emily Fields, and high off the power she got from fucking her senseless.

Emily began feeling a strange feeling boiling up in the pit of her stomach, making her wriggle around more underneath Ali. She'd never felt something this intense before; the one time she'd touched herself, she'd been so nervous about it that she hadn't done it more than 6 minutes. And she definitely hadn't felt whatever this was.

"A-Ali, it's getting... so good," Emily mewled helplessly, letting out hot little breaths into the blonde's ear, making her shiver. "Something's happening, I feel like... oh..." she moaned, as that feeling began to take over.

"You're gonna come, you little dyke," Ali whispered to her as she dropped a hand between their bodies, playing with Emily's clit. "Come on baby, I want to hear you screaming my name," the ferocious blonde purred as she kissed Emily's neck, her hand and hips working furiously.

"A-A-Ali!" Emily called out uncontrollably, tossing her head back and writhing around in the sheets as she felt herself come for the blonde who'd made her feel so incredibly good. "Oh God, oh fuck, Ali," she moaned, letting slurs of curses spill out of her mouth as she got lost in her pleasure.

Hearing Emily swear was incredibly sexy and it motivated Ali to pound a little harder, making Emily's high last longer than it should have. By the time Ali let her ride out her orgasm, Emily's body was limp and she was breathing heavily, eyes shut.

Ali smirked, congratulating herself on doing such a good job. She slipped out of the harness, tossing it onto her dresser before falling on the bed next to Emily, completely naked.

Emily was weak, but she wasn't stupid. She was sure that their whole fuck had simply been Ali showing how much power she had, how she could get the brunette to do anything she wanted in whatever position she wanted.

So, Emily was very surprised when Ali pulled her to her chest, cuddling her close as they both regained their breathing.

"Ali, what... what was that?" Emily asked timidly, scared to make eye contact with the blonde.

"I don't know, but I loved it, and I think you did too," Ali teased, winking at the nervous brunette. "So Emily, how was I? Better than your fantasy?"

Blushing, Emily nodded, laying her head on Ali's chest again. "Yeah, Ali. Way better than my fantasy."

* * *

 **Sorry about the rushed ending, I just really wanted to get this chapter done. If anyone else has prompts feel free to send them in. Otherwise, while I write a new chapter, why don't you guys go check out my friend's new youtube video? The link will be in my bio, she made an Emison video to an American song called don't let me down. Happy independence day to those of you who live in the U.S and happy late canada day for my fellow canadians!**

 **-jess**


End file.
